Full Metal Wrestling
Full Metal Wrestling Details Acronym FMW Established September 25, 2006 Industry Professional eWrestling Sports Entertainment Brands Alchemy Anarchy Anxiety Headquarters Halifax, Nova Scotia Founders Jason Roy and Robb Clarke CEO Jason Roy Website Full Metal Wrestling Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) is an e-federation created in late 2006. FMW features three distinct brands known as Alchemy, Anarchy and Anxiety. Each brand consists of approximately 20-25 active e-wrestlers and each feature their own championships and shows. Pay-per-views are all interbrand. As many of its veterans come from Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), much of the formatting in terms of deciding winners is similar. However, FMW has slowly become a completely different entity to LPW, and has innovated much of its own. It is recognized as one of the top e-federations on the net. History Pyrogate During the summer of 2006, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance was enjoying unprecendented growth in terms of popularity, which was most notably influenced by its Pyromania brand. Led by head bookers Jason "Jaro" Roy and Robb Clarke, Pyromania created new stars and attracted the talent which would lead the promotion into future generations. Because of its growing popularity, Pyromania announced it would split into two separate brands: PWA Pyromania: Inferno and PWA Pyromania: Fusion. The brand extension was scheduled to take place at Pyromania 9.1, a night removed from PWA's flagship pay-per-view event, Altered Reality III. Backstage however, PWA owner Villiano 187 pulled the plug on the Pyromania brand extension. Wanting to include the Schizophrenia brand to the draft, the plan was ultimately changed to redraft the entire PWA roster and divide them equally amongst the three shows so as new talent could emerge, fostered by veterans who knew their way around. This reportedly upset Robb, who had put considerable effort into the Pyromania brand extension. As a result, Robb founded a developmental e-federation called Anarchy, and recruited Jaro along with several of PWA's other handlers to create new characters to go along with LPW. Jaro was impressed, but not by the name, and he rechristened it to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). On September 25, 2006, just days before Altered Reality III, Villiano 187 controversially fired Pyromania's Jaro, Robb, and Showstoppa due to their supposedly-illegal solicitation of PWA talent for the upstart FMW promotion. This was done a week after Villiano was rumored to have made a last-minute booking change at One Way Ticket, where it was spectulated that he used his administrative power to change the decision in his favor in a match against the flamboyant Showstoppa. Nevertheless, as a result, Jaro was immediately banned from the PWA, fired as Pyromania's head booker, and stripped of the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. The shocking announcement sent shockwaves throughout the federation. Due to the conspiracy of the backstage events, the controversial story has since gained the nickname Pyrogate. Road to Glory (Cycle 1) On September 25, 2006, with rumors and speculation running rampant as to what was happening, Jaro appeared that night at the premiere Full Metal telecast with his PWA International Heavyweight Championship. Jaro confirmed his termination with the PWA, then announced himself as the FMW owner and revealed the newly created Full Metal Championship, raising it above his PWA title. Jaro proclaimed that the FMW Championship would be decided in a 32-man Road to Glory tournament. The champion would be crowned at FMW's first pay-per-view, Death Row. On October 9, 2006, Full Metal Wrestling held its first show entitled Full Metal 1.1. The first match saw Andrew O'Rion defeat John "Doc" Derrick. This show, as well as the next three following shows were centered around the first and seconds rounds to the Road to Glory tournament. FMW also introduced new championships during this debut cycle. At Full Metal 1.3, Showstoppa won a four-way dance to be crowned as the first C-4 Division Champion. At Full Metal 1.4, War Machine won a 15-Minute Massacre to become the first Ultraviolent Champion. In addition, SoCal Connection (The Sublime and Korran Halycon) won a tag team gauntlet match to become the inaugural FMW Tag Team Champions. On December 5, 2006, FMW presented its first pay-per-view Death Row. The event concluded the Road to Glory tournament, which featured the quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals to crown the first Full Metal Champion. The finals pit Ethan Black against the popular Andrew O'Rion of the O'Rion wrestling family. Black entered the contest with the entire rank of his Black Covenant in his corner, whereas Andrew entered alone (it was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room). The Black Covenant took advantage, assisting Black to batter and bloody Andrew for much of the contest. Seeing the unfair advantage, cYnical attacked the cultists backstage and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three of them stormed the ring and attacked the Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black threw a fireball into Andrew's face to blind him. Ethan Black made the cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. Brand Extension and Elimination Chamber (Cycle 2) Ethan Black's methods in winning the FMW Championship spawned an outrage in the FMW locker-room, particularly from the O'Rion family. Following Full Metal 2.1, it was announced that FMW would be split into two brands, FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy. Jaro became the general manager of Alchemy, while the Anarchy general manager remained a mystery. Wanting to be a pure wrestling brand that showcased matches full of explosive action, Alchemy selected reigning C-4 Division Champion, Dr. David Diabolical, as the first overall draft pick. Ethan Black was selected as the first overall draft pick for Anarchy. During the draft, the entirety of the Black Covenant was curiously drafted to Anarchy, including War Machine, who brought with him the Ultraviolent Championship, which became Anarchy's signature championship. Heading into the upcoming Lethal Injection pay-per-view, Black was expected to defend the title against RAMPAGE!, but dealings between each brand's general managers (Anarchy's Phantom Lord and Alchemy's Jaro) led to the Lethal Injection main event being changed to a seven-man Elimination Chamber match. At Lethal Injection, Black was forced to start the match against each general manager's hand-picked mystery opponent (Jaro revealed his mystery entrant was pro wrestling legend SoL, and Phantom Lord's entrant was War Machine), while Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, RAMPAGE!, and the monstrous X waited in the wings. During the match, War Machine, SoL, and X were eventually eliminated, leaving a battered Black to fend off his three biggest adversaries. But Black made a surprising comeback, eliminating Andrew and RAMPAGE!. The match came down to Black and Alex O'Rion. Alex was dominating Black and was about to win the title until the Black Covenant tried to interfere. Adrian O'Rion sneaked into the ring to assist his brother, but in FMW's most shocking betrayal, Adrian turned on his brother by hitting him with a barbed wire baseball bat. Black then made the cover and, against all odds, retained the title. Style To determine its winners and losers, Full Metal Wrestling uses the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. There is a -0.1 penalty for each day a promo is posted after the deadline has pasted. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Chronology Because of FMW's unique e-fed style, FMW chronicles its shows by numbered denominations. This has been done since the original LPW brand split. The denominations first list the numbered cycle, followed by a period, then by another number to list the show. The latter part of the number can only go as high as four, since the fifth show is reserved for pay-per-view events which do not get numbered. For example, Anarchy 5.3 represents an Anarchy show which is in its fifth cycle and third show since the debut Full Metal telecast. Pay Per Views While Alchemy, Anarchy and Anxiety are different brands and run different shows, FMW pay-per-views and supercards are all interbrand and feature matches from every brand. FMW's flagship pay-per-view is Ultimatum. Current titleholders Current champions Current accomplishments Defunct championships *FMW TNT Division Championship *New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Roster The H-Style Hit List The H-Style Hit List ranks the in-ring innovativeness of every FMW competitor - this depends on whether their finishers are self-invented or copied from other wrestlers. Hostyle, the list's creator and Grand Master, updates the list and is constantly on the lookout for fellow innovators. Of course, Hostyle's definition of "innovation" is subjective and often hypocritical. Current HP Honor Rollees: *Chris Austin *John "Doc" Derrick *Neutron "Supernova" Star *Skyler Striker *Chris Kelson *Jason Krow *Mass Cesar *King Guiomar Full Metal Debates Another unique part of FMW is the debates held about every 6 months. In these, any FMW superstar may join in a debate set over a number of questions with the reward being a shot at the Full Metal Championship for the debate winner. Also, often those who do well in the debate are rewarded, such as Nick Lion who, in the second ever debate, came first in the FMW NEW bracket and was rewarded with a shot at the New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship and went on to win it. So far there have been four debates. The winners of past the past debates are: *Debate Uno - Drew Michaels and Alex O'Rion *Debate Due - Dr. David Diabolical and Nick Rijkaard *Debate Tres - Christian G. Smitten and Cactus Sam *Debate Quatro - Drew Michaels See also *FMW Anarchy *FMW Alchemy *FMW Anxiety *FMW Event History- A full list of results for every FMW show ever. External links *Full Metal Forums - Home of FMW *Full Metal Wiki *Full Metal News site *Jose Pagan Designs Category:Federations